<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Birds of Prey: THE SERIES by QwahaXahn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973613">Birds of Prey: THE SERIES</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwahaXahn/pseuds/QwahaXahn'>QwahaXahn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), Black Canary (Comics), DCU (Comics), Huntress (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Barbara Gordon, Barbara Gordon in a Wheelchair, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Dinah Lance Takes Care of Helena Bertinelli, Episode Guide, Gen, Minor Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Minor Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen, My take on a Birds of Prey TV show, Synopsis, TV Series Pitch, TV Show, What if it was a show?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QwahaXahn/pseuds/QwahaXahn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As a MASSIVE fan of the Birds of Prey, I think a lot about what a good TV series for the characters would be like. What follows here is essentially a season-by-season synopsis for how I would adapt the Birds to the silver screen. This takes HEAVY influence from Gail Simone's run on Birds of Prey (1999) which you should ABSOLUTELY read if you care about any of these characters.</p>
<p>I'm using the true Birds of Prey team here, so Oracle (Barbara Gordon) leading her field operatives: Black Canary (Dinah Lance) and the Huntress (Helena Bertinelli). Some other characters will pop in and out, but those are the leads because they are iconic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon &amp; Dinah Lance, Barbara Gordon &amp; Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain &amp; Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Barbara Gordon, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Barbara Gordon &amp; Dinah Lance, Helena Bertinelli &amp; Dinah Lance, Stephanie Brown &amp; Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown &amp; Cassandra Cain &amp; Barbara Gordon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Season One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Season One</b>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode One, “Where Is Susie Now?”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Fresh out of rehabilitation for her spinal injury, Barbara Gordon passes the time by combing through her father’s case files for the GCPD. While tackling a missing person investigation, she crosses paths with the illustrious Black Canary as she pursues the same case. Meanwhile, Senator Creed Phillips faces a young, charismatic opponent—Jacob Ellis—in his bid for re-election. In the stinger, a masked motorcyclist arrives in Gotham City, with a crossbow slung over her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Two, “A Scandal in the City”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">While Babs and Dinah try to keep up their normal lives, the Huntress arrives in town on a mission against Senator Phillips. She embarks on a series of break-ins and sabotage attempts, aided by an anonymous digital informant.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Three, “Please Hold“:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">A new lead sends Barbara out of town, but she soon finds herself in need of backup. With her usual friends unavailable, she calls the Black Canary in. Helena’s investigation into Phillips’s office reveals his ties to organized crime and leads her to a name: David Cain.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Four, “What a Lark!”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Suspicious of Jacob Ellis’s campaign, Oracle sends the Black Canary in to take a closer look. On Cain’s trail and desperate to determine the assassin’s target, Huntress makes a risky play—but her intervention threatens to blow Dinah’s cover. Then: Cain makes an attempt on Ellis’s life.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Five, “In The Coal Mine”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Black Canary goes on the run with Jacob Ellis and the Huntress—who is in bad shape after her confrontation with Cain. The assassin hunts the fugitive trio, while Oracle searches for a way to get them out past the law enforcement officers in Phillips’s pocket.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Six, “Three Little Birds”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Face-to-face at last, Barbara and Dinah make a plan to catch Cain and his employer. Helena, recovering from her injuries, relives the day of the Bertinelli massacre.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Seven, “A Hen in the Wolf House”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Oracle and the Black Canary move on Senator Phillips for his corruption, but their operation is derailed when the Huntress confronts David Cain for killing her parents.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Eight, “To Delphi”:</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">Helena must make a choice between winning her revenge and saving Dinah’s life. With her field operatives AWOL, Oracle confronts Senator Phillips herself, face-to-face, and blackmails him into stepping out of the race. With his opponent out of the way, Jacob Ellis takes office and gives Cain his payment for a job well done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Season Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second season really starts to broaden the world and get a lot more comic-booky, after the political thriller and character backstories of the first season set the stage.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Season Two</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode One, “Bombshell”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Birds of Prey have been operating as a team for several weeks, but continue to experience internal strife. A newly elected Senator Ellis offers Black Canary a job. Huntress continues to receive instructions from her mysterious benefactor.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Two, “Siu Jerk Jai”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Birds track David Cain’s trail to Tokyo, but instead of their old foe, they find a dangerous new enemy: the deadly warrior known as Lady Shiva! Helena’s anonymous virtual benefactor orders her to cross a line.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Three, “Dinah’s Night Out”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Still grappling with Senator Ellis’s offer, Dinah goes out on patrol and runs into a scrappy young girl named Stephanie Brown. In the meantime, Helena asks Barbara for help determining the identity of the Benefactor, and intel from the Tokyo mission turns Oracle’s sights toward Senator Ellis.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Four, “Take It on the Chin”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Not twenty-four hours after rejecting the offer to lead Senator Ellis’s security team, Dinah is assigned to guard him anyway when Oracle suspects his life might be in danger once more. In the meantime, Huntress follows her mysterious guide to a new lead on David Cain.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Five, “The Shell Game”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Dinah feels betrayed that Barbara lied to her about Senator Ellis’s illegal dealings, but she puts her feelings aside when the duo goes after an intrepid cat burglar. The Huntress gets in over her head.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Six, “One Stone”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">After Oracle’s secrets nearly get Huntress killed, she and Black Canary strike out on their own. Flying solo once more, Barbara overextends herself and arouses Ellis’s suspicions. Barbara meets her father for lunch and never makes it back to the Clock Tower.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Seven, “Call Her Pythia”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">As Black Canary and Huntress take to the streets in their own campaign on crime, Barbara’s captors interrogate her about Oracle’s operations. Not one to sit and wait, Babs decides to take Ellis’s operation apart from the inside—mentally, physically, and financially.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Eight, “Read the Room, Senator”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Black Canary and the Huntress infiltrate Ellis’s secret compound to rescue Oracle, and run into several unexpected prisoners along the way, including David Cain and Selina Kyle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Season Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The culmination of the David Cain v. Huntress story arc comes to a climax in the most explosive season so far! Helena faces off against the man who killed her family, while Oracle uncovers a new and dangerous enemy. I loop in some more of my favorite characters in the meantime—can you tell I like the Batgirls?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Season Three</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode One, “Like Harry Used to Sing”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Six months after taking out Jacob Ellis, Oracle and the Black Canary consider taking their operation worldwide. Helena Bertinelli rebuilds her father’s criminal empire with the help of the Benefactor and two dangerous new enforcers.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Two, “Catfight”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Birds are caught in the middle of a vendetta between Ted Grant and Selina Kyle. A mute masked assassin makes an attempt on Helena’s life—but stops just before delivering the killing blow.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Three, “Of Like Minds”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Savant and Creote kidnap Dinah and deliver her to Helena—so that the two can have a secret meeting about Helena’s undercover intel on the Benefactor! Oracle digs through the data from Senator Ellis’s compound with the help of the Forum, and discovers he was also under the Benefactor’s thumb.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Four, “Spoiler Alert!”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Stephanie Brown returns sporting a brand-new set of purple duds, and the Black Canary must keep her safe while investigating the masked girl who attacked Helena. Barbara scouts out a potential new recruit: Zinda Blake.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Five, “Orphan”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Lady Shiva tells Dinah about her history with David Cain, and Helena’s resolve is tested by her fellow crime lords. Oracle and Spoiler tail Cassandra Cain for a lead on her father. Barbara finally puts a name to the Benefactor’s digital face: Noah Kuttler, the Calculator.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Six, “Exposed”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Calculator makes a move on Oracle, and David Cain leads a coup against Helena Bertinelli’s criminal empire. Cassandra continues to question her loyalties.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Seven, “Under The Gun”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">With the Clock Tower destroyed and the Birds in disarray, Lady Shiva and Black Canary form an uneasy alliance against David Cain. Barbara and Zinda search for Helena after her sudden disappearance.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Eight, “Sins of the Father”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Black Canary and the Huntress confront David Cain—but they are blindsided by Lady Shiva’s betrayal! Cassandra is forced to choose a side. Oracle partners with Commissioner Gordon and the GCPD and leads Wildcat, Spoiler, and Lady Blackhawk in an assault on Gotham’s crime families.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Season Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The bigger, badder team of Birds is fresh off of a major victory in their battle against evil, but their most dangerous foes are yet to come...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <b>Season Four</b>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode One, “Family Ties”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Oracle begins her hunt for the Calculator with a little help from one Flying Grayson. In the meantime, Dinah and Helena train Stephanie and Cassandra to take over the fight at home.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Two, “Birds Go Global”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">With Gotham’s crime families crippled and David Cain behind bars, the Birds expand their reach internationally in a stunning new headquarters: Aerie One. Their first mission: investigate a break-in at Kord Industries, Switzerland.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Three, “Drowning”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Black Canary, the Huntress, and Lady Blackhawk infiltrate the European black market for a lead on the stolen Kord technology. Oracle battles the Calculator in the digital arena. Spoiler and Orphan take on a grisly murder investigation.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Four, “Blackhawk Down”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Separated from the team, Zinda must maintain her cover while dangerous forces move in. While Barbara, Dinah, and Helena regroup, Kuttler’s villainous enforcers attack Aerie One. Steph and Cass follow the trail of a serial killer known as the Cluemaster.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Five, “Protect the Nest”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Desperate to discover Oracle’s identity, the Calculator goes after Spoiler and Orphan. Savant and Creote step in to help the girls. A new lead on the Kord robbery takes the Birds to Metropolis to chase a feline tail.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Six, “Paint ‘Em Purple”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Alone and desperate after Cass, Savant, and Creote are captured, Stephanie makes a panicked call home… only to discover that the Cluemaster has already been there and her mother is gone! After escaping the Birds in Metropolis, Selina returns to Arkham Asylum to break out some old friends. Cass reluctantly turns to her father for help escaping the Calculator’s clutches.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Seven, “Like Father, Like Daughter”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">Barbara reaches out to Jim Gordon for help uncovering the Calculator’s endgame. Helena and Dinah mount a rescue mission, but Cassandra and David Cain are already on their way out. To save her mother, Spoiler goes after the Cluemaster alone.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="u">Episode Eight, “The Longest Night”:</span>
</p><p class="p1">The Calculator enacts his plan to bring Gotham City to its knees. As the island collapses under a powerful earthquake,Oracle, Commisioner Gordon, Black Canary, Lady Blackhawk, and Orphan mobilize to help civilians get out of danger. The Huntress races to save Spoiler. Stephanie is horrified to discover the true identity of the Cluemaster: her mother, Crystal Brown.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>